


Leap Series 3: Final Leap

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully take the Final Leap - the marriage plunge.





	Leap Series 3: Final Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Leap Series 3: Final Leap

## Leap Series 3: Final Leap

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:          Final Leap
    AUTHOR:         Donnilee
    CATEGORY:       MSR
    RATING:         NC-17
    

SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully take the Final Leap - the marriage plunge. 

SPOILERS: Little ones for Closure, Paper Clip, Anasazi, Duane Barry, Talitha Cumi. They are so little, you'll probably miss them. Oh, and Requiem never happened and Season 8 hasn't happened either. 

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Broadcasting. If I owned them, they wouldn't be emotionally crippled eunuchs. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another sequel, a continuation of The Leap, in which our dynamic duo gets together with a little help from their friends; and The Leap 2, in which Mulder obliterates some lingering insecurity on a date with Scully and ends up asking her to tie the knot. The story continues ... 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**MONDAY - 6:00 AM**

"I felt like I was dreaming, floating in a water cloud of unreality. I was hard as a rock and sinking inside the warm, wet, snug body of my ... fianc. 

Fianc. Good lord. Nothing this good had ever happened to me. Dana Katherine Scully had agreed to be my wife! 

And she wanted me! 

She wanted this with me; this unparalleled passion that flared between us now every time we touched. 

Go figure. 

It was 6:00 AM, Monday morning and we had to go to work today. She'd been away at Quantico for two weeks helping out on a grizzly mass suicide. The autopsies were horrendous. She'd been gone and I'd been crazy without her. 

Not that this was anything new. 

I'd overheard her talking to the doctor she'd been working with all week, a Dr. Kendra McKenna. And my world had turned upside down. I'd heard her tell of dreaming of me and waking in the throes of orgasm. My brain had cramped. 

It took off from there. A kiss, dinner, another kiss -- and I was in her bed Friday night. I'd tasted her and she tasted me. We'd had oral sex. I was over the moon. We'd fallen asleep, only to wake and finally finish what we had started. She'd rode me with such passion until I broke apart, erupting in the most violent orgasm of my life. 

I'd taken her on a 'date' the next night. She'd asked me to accompany her to dinner seminar on new pathology information. It was slightly unbelievable to me that she had any insecurities, but apparently she did. A fellow pathologist with a mean streak had managed to make her feel like a frigid, ugly duckling. I'd taken care of that, showering her with attention and praise and ignoring the posturing woman as best I could. 

That night, Saturday, I'd taken her home and made love to her in front of a mirror, showing her how beautiful she was. 

I was overwhelmed and humbled watching her vibrate in my arms as she orgasmed when I played her with my fingers and later again, when I thrust inside her from behind while she offered herself to me wearing 3" fuck me pumps. How erotic was that? 

And we'd talked, laughed and I asked her to marry me. And my heart had nearly exploded when she said 'Yes.' Four days ago I was pining for her and afraid to touch her. Now, here I was sinking my hard, aching flesh inside her welcoming depths like we were the only two people on the planet. And we had to be to work in two hours. This was the life! 

Sunday I'd had to go home and do some things around the apartment, but I couldn't stay away and had ended up back here late at night. 

I had only snuggled her last night, but woke this morning to the feel her tiny body sprawled on top of mine, her hips grinding into my morning erection. 

Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth? I'd really thought I was dreaming there for a second. So here I was, feeling my head spin and aching cock twitch as she mewled with pleasure and her eyes rolled back into her head with every smooth thrust into her that buried me to the hilt and rocked her body gently underneath me. 

Her nails were biting into my shoulders, her mouth was open, panting, her lips wet and swollen from kissing. Her hair was mussed from sleep and spread on the pillow behind her like a fiery halo, morning sun from the window creating streaks of gold in her auburn tresses. 

She arched her back, raising her chest to rub her pebble hard nipples across my chest with every slide inside her. If there was any better feeling than this, I'd never experienced it. She smiled and I realized that I had said that aloud. 

I smiled back at her and sped up my lazy strokes, pushing her harder. This was only the fourth time I'd made love to her and it was all still new. I had determined to make sure of her pleasure before mine even it meant I had to employ a little manual dexterity! 

It didn't look like it was going to be necessary this time. The harder, faster rhythm, pushed her whimpering into moaning. A few more strokes and her entire body went stiff and still for the space of a heart beat. Then her moist walls were waving and convulsing around me, her voice moaning in a ragged wail as I kept sinking into her through her release. 

I couldn't wait for her recovery as I felt my sacs pull up and spasm. I shouted her name, "Scully!" as I spurted my essence into her in hard, jarring, slow motion ejaculations that left me weak and sated. 

Scully, not Dana, Scully. She was Scully to me, always would be. I only called her Dana when I was talking about her to her family, or if I really needed to get her attention. 

We lay still, our bodies still joined and waited for our breathing to return to normal. My muscles felt like putty and I wondered if I would be able to walk normally when I was finally upright. 

I raised my head off her shoulder where it had landed when I collapsed. She smiled lazily at me and I kissed her tenderly, teasing her swollen lips. Those lips had held my fascination for seven long years. Good lord, how had I lived without this? How had I survived without touching her, loving her like this? It had all been in my head before. 

Now it was real, very real. And I still felt a slight sense of disorientation, as though I might wake up at any moment. She hummed and finally spoke, "What a way to wake up." 

"I could get used to starting my days like this," I added. 

"Hmm. Worth getting up the half hour early for this." 

I chuckled. "I agree." 

She smiled and undulated her hips. My flaccid penis slipped out of her and I hissed as it rebelled at the cool air. She chuckled now and pushed gently on my shoulder. I rolled off her and onto my side, burying my hands in her hair as she rolled onto her side to face me. I kissed her nose and then her mouth again, open-mouthed but gently. She licked my bottom lip and I hummed. Then she grinned. "We really have to get up Mulder." 

"Damn." 

"Just one day at the office, then we are off for the rest of the week." 

She rolled away from me and off of her side of the bed, coming gracefully to her feet. She peered at me over her shoulder. I admired the view, her heart-shaped derriere slightly pink from its tussle with the bed sheets. Her tattoo was gleaming on her back, coated with a fine sheen of sweat. That little dip above her buns formed small dimples that were winking at me. "God, your gorgeous," I nearly whispered. 

She shook her head as though amused, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself, Spooky Boy." 

Spooky boy, huh? I'd have to make her pay for that later. 

She trotted into the bathroom, heading for the shower as my chuckles followed her into the hall. 

I got up slowly, testing my limbs. They seemed to be in working order so I followed her into the bathroom, where she already had the water spraying and was gathering an extra towel from the linen closet. I poked my head in and said, "May I join you?" 

She grinned, "What took you so long?" 

An impish flash of her smile and she dropped the towels on the toilet lid and disappeared behind the curtain. 

* * *

**HOOVER BUILDING**  
**WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
**MONDAY AFTERNOON - 2:00 PM**

I made my way up to the lab, carefully carrying the evidence bag that contained a blood stained piece of flannel nightgown. Little girls had gone missing in Virginia. Bright lights and UFO sightings had muddied the waters as we tried to find these girls. Six were missing so far but we had figured out who the perp was. Now it was just a question of finding him and bringing him into custody. Armed with Mulder's profile, the guys from VCS were all over it. 

They'd had little evidence, until now, that is. This one little piece of clothe about five inches by three inches, covered in blood and located on a low hanging branch in the forest. 

Mulder had been downstairs in the office furiously corresponding with MUFON and various other UFO watchdogs to try and see if the disappearances coincided with their reported sightings of UFOs. Even though everyone knew this wasn't a paranormal case, Mulder was like a dog with a bone. He couldn't let those lights fade away! Yup, we were back in business. Yee Haw! 

But things were different now. Three days ago, I'd made love to my partner for the first time. It was the culmination of over seven years of lust and longing on both our parts and ... it was the best sex I'd ever had. 

Mulder had asked what to call me now and when I'd told him I didn't care, he'd suggested fianc. Although we'd brushed past it at that moment, the next day, two days ago, on Saturday evening, Fox William Mulder asked me to marry him. And in the most gigantic leap of faith I'd ever participated in, I had said 'Yes.' I was sporting the most beautiful diamond engagement ring I'd ever seen. 

It had a delicate braided platinum band and a four carat marquis diamond nestled in white gold prongs. It was new and clean and caught the least little bit of light and its sparkle was nearly blinding. I kept looking at it as though it were a weird unnatural growth on my finger. I wasn't used to the weight of it yet. I'd already snagged it a couple of times on my clothing, but I wasn't going to take it off for anything, not even in the shower. 

I was engaged, finally, at 37 years old. Better late than never. But I had almost given up. And not only was I engaged, but I was engaged to a handsome, sexy, intelligent... off the wall, kooky, arrogant, ... totally loveable man. I sighed. We all had our good and bad points. The bottom line was, Mulder's good points far outweighed his weirdness. 

As far as I was concerned we were the team of the century, not only professionally, but privately now as well. He loved me with a singular, focused passion that he applied to everything in this life and I was no exception. 

He'd opened up a whole new world of intimacy to me that I hadn't known existed. I saw a freckle faced, pale, scrawny little redhead when I looked in the mirror. He saw a glowing, sexy, beautiful woman. It didn't quite compute with me yet, but if he thought I was beautiful, that was all that mattered to me. I'd been afraid that I wouldn't be sexy enough or uninhibited enough for him. After all, I'd seen the woman of his past and I knew all about those videos that he didn't own. I didn't think I could compete with silicone boobs and pumped up abs. 

He crumpled all my inhibitions as soon as he touched me. And he told me no one could compare to me. Personally, I thought I was delusional, but I wasn't about to disabuse him of the notion. 

Just thinking about those large brown hands on my white skin while his hard sex drove in and out of me with urgency, while we stood in front of that mirror made me quiver in anticipation. This morning, by contrast, he had been so gentle and tender. I felt the color rise in my cheeks and in a fit of classic paranoia, I figured everybody who knew me, would take one look at me and know that I was now getting laid for the first time in many years. 

I took a deep breath to clear my head of the erotic images floating in my brain and opened the door to the lab. Agent Danny O'Brien and Agent Patricia Stockwell were waiting for me. I had phoned ahead to say I wanted a rush on the analysis of this blood and the fibers of this flannel clothing. 

"Ah, there you are," Danny greeted me. "What have you got?" 

I held up the baggy with the cloth and he took it from my hands. I laid my hands flat on the counter as he extracted it with tweezers and laid it delicately in a small pan. I watched as he scraped several chips of dried blood onto a slide. 

Patricia used an eyedropper to put a drop of chemical on the corner which would allow her to type the blood. "We're hoping that blood is A positive," I said. That will match the Arlen girl. If you find B negative, that's our perp." 

She smiled at me and was about to turn away with the dish when she gasped. 

"Oh my God, Dana, what's that on your finger?!" she exclaimed. 

She set the dish down and scurried around the table, snatching my left hand up by the wrist and gawking at my ring. She wolf whistled in appreciation. "Wow! That's a rock!" 

I felt myself turn eight shades of red as Danny abandoned his microscope and came over to look over Patricia's shoulder. "Well?!" she asked. 

"Um, I'm engaged," I said stupidly. 

She huffed in exasperation. "Obviously! Too who? Since when?!" 

I smiled, feeling foolish and shy. I hadn't expected this type of reaction from anyone. I was used to other agents ignoring me as we passed in the halls, as though I had a disease that might be catching. "She's blushing!" Danny pointed out the obvious. "This must be good!" 

"Who?! When?!" Patricia asked again. 

I could barely hear myself when I said, "Two days ago ... to Mulder." 

Both sets of eyes went wide and then smiles slowly crept over their features. Danny said, "I knew it!" 

"Knew what?" I asked, sounding indignant and not meaning to. 

"I knew you two were an item." 

Patricia laughed. "I think it's wonderful." 

I said, "We just got together recently, VERY recently." 

They both went still and examined my face for any trace of falsehood. Patricia said, "Oh my God, you're serious." 

I nodded. "It's been a long time ... building up, I guess." 

This time Danny whistled, but in astonishment. "I guess so. I was sure you'd guys had been going at it for years." 

"Danny!" Patricia nearly shouted. "Watch your tongue." 

"Sorry," he mumbled. 

Suddenly it all struck me funny and I started to laugh. "I guess we'll be confirming all the rumors now, huh?" 

They laughed with me. Patricia said, "Congratulations, Dana, he's so hot." 

I gave a little gasp, not expecting that type of comment. I knew woman thought Mulder was a good looking man, but it was disconcerting to hear someone say it. All mine now, girls! 

Danny chuckled. "That rock must have cost him a fortune." 

I smiled. "I guess so. I was as surprised as you guys when he asked me." 

Patricia shook her head as though that was hard to believe. "Why? Everybody in the Bureau has known for years that he was besotted with you." 

"No way!" I automatically objected. 

"Yes, way!" she said in response. 

I chuckled. "Well, it's a done deal now." 

Danny asked, "What will Skinner and Kersch say?" 

My smile faded. "I don't know, but you know what? I decided I don't care." 

He nodded. "Good for you. Life is too short, you gotta get it while the getting is good!" 

I laughed. "I'm going downstairs now. Let me know what you find as soon as possible, all right?" 

"Sure thing," Patricia answered. 

I got to the door when Danny said, "Hey, Dana. Congratulations, really. Mulder's a lucky guy." 

I smiled. Patricia said, "I think Dana's a lucky woman." 

We all chuckled. "Thanks guys." 

They both nodded, smiling. I turned and left, feeling better having had my first discovery encounter turn out in a positive way. They hadn't scoffed, they hadn't bombarded me with all the potential problems. They had simply been happy for me and it was a nice feeling. I was going to have to tell my mother. It really wasn't good that other people knew before she did, but I wasn't ready to tell her yet. Maybe tonight. 

* * *

**BASEMENT OFFICE**  
**MONDAY AFTERNOON - 2:30 PM**

Mulder looked up when I entered the office. "Hey you," he said, giving that wide toothy grin, exaggerating his ogling of my chest, and trying to see down my blouse. 

I smiled back, feeling my cheeks glow hot. He chuckled which only annoyed me mildly. "Cut it out, Mulder." 

"Cut what out?" he asked innocently. 

"Looking at me that way." 

"What way?" 

I looked up to meet his eyes and found them serious and black. I blushed even more and thought, 'I've got to get a grip, here. We're at work.' 

"Like THAT!" I said. "Like you want to ..." 

"Eat you for dessert?" he asked, his voice low and raspy. 

"Geez, Mulder! We're at work!" I exclaimed. 

He chuckled again. "I know. Sorry, but I'm finding it hard NOT to look at you now that I know I can touch you. Do you have any idea what a turn on it is to me to see you react to me?" 

"React to you?" 

"Blush when I look at you. Sigh when I kiss you. Moan when I touch you." 

"Stop it, Mulder!" I felt my nipples harden just hearing those words come out of his mouth in that bedroom voice. 

"You're right, this is not the place to have this discussion." 

"No, it's not." I tried to sound stern but knew I'd missed the mark. 

He stood up and came over to me, placing his hands lightly on my waist. He bent down and kissed my forehead tenderly. I tipped my face up to him and he leaned down to capture my bottom lip gently between his and sucked it gently before letting go. I grunted, trying to suppress the little moan that wanted to escape. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard someone clearing their throat. "Eeehh, hem!" 

We both startled and jumped and turned toward the door I had stupidly left hanging wide open. I went to take a step back but Mulder's hands tightened on my waist and held my belly against his groin. I could feel the beginning of his erection. I turned my face the other way, knowing my face was the color of my hair right now. 

Skinner said, "Am I interrupting something?" 

"No, sir," Mulder said calmly, still keeping his hands on my waist. 

"Looks like I am," Skinner said simply. 

Mulder sighed. "Sir, we have something to tell you, come on in." 

Skinner stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. As he turned to close the door, I stepped away from Mulder and he retreated quickly behind his desk and sat down. I realized he'd kept me against him to hide his erection and felt a tiny stab of sympathy. 

Skinner turned to look at us expectantly. "What is it?" 

Mulder began, "About what you just saw, sir." 

Skinner said, "I've known you two were a couple for a long time, but I've never seen you be careless at work." 

Mulder started and I looked up to meet his gaze. I turned to Skinner. "Sir, we haven't been a couple until four days ago." 

Skinner's eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding me," he said. 

Mulder shook his head. "No, we've been best friends and confidantes, but this past weekend, things ..." 

I finished. "Took off." 

Mulder chuckled and I did too. "Took off," Skinner repeated carefully, waiting for the rest. 

I decided the best way to do this was to show him my ring since I couldn't think of any other way to do it. I took a step toward him and slowly held out my left hand, palm down. 

He looked at the ring and swallowed heavily, then looked up to my eyes. I smiled hesitantly, unsure of his reaction and suddenly, for no apparent reason, I really wanting his approval. Father figure? Don't know. 

A smile slowly crept over his face and he turned to Mulder with quirky grin on his face. "You sly bastard," he mumbled and Mulder grinned like the cat that ate the canary. 

"Excuse me?" I interjected. 

They both looked at me. Skinner said, "Congratulations, Agents. When's the big day?" 

Mulder said, "We haven't decided yet, probably soon though." 

I said, "I have to tell my mother and then it will depend on how elaborate the preparations are." Mulder groaned and Skinner chuckled. 

"I hope I'll be invited." 

Mulder surprised me then when he said, "I was hoping you'd be my best man, sir." 

He grinned even wider and stepped to Mulder, sticking out his hand. "I'd be honored, Mulder. I'd be honored." 

Mulder shook his hand, smiling wider. "Good." 

"Holy shit," Skinner muttered. Mulder and I both laughed then. 

I let out a big breath through pursed lips, obviously showing my relief. They looked at me. "I was afraid of your reaction," I admitted. 

He smiled gently. "Well, you surprised me, no doubt about that. But it surprises me more that you haven't been together all this time. What the hell took you so long?" 

Mulder and I looked at each other and we both shrugged in unison. Mulder said, "Lots of things, timing, ... fear." 

Skinner nodded, recognizing that he had entered uncomfortable territory. "Well, you've got my vote, Agents. I think it's wonderful. I won't lie to you. Not everyone will think so. But there's really no rule against it. The fraternization rules are in effect to protect against sexual harassment not against honest to goodness relationships." 

We both nodded. He continued, "Some unsolicited advice?" 

We both nodded again. "Be professional when you're here. Don't let anyone else catch you embracing. It's not that it's forbidden but ..." 

"But they could use it to say our relationship is interfering with our work," Mulder finished for him. 

Skinner nodded. "Exactly, so the next time you feel the need to smooch, be smart enough to close the door!" he joked. 

We all laughed then. Then he said, "Or better yet, wait until you leave the building." 

I said, "Message received loud and clear, sir." 

"Good. But if I'm going to be in the wedding party, I would appreciate you calling me Walter when no one from work is around." 

Mulder grinned. "You got it, Walt." 

Skinner frowned at him. "Don't push it, Mulder." 

Mulder and I both laughed then and so did he. Mulder asked, "I'll bet you came down here for a reason, huh?" 

Skinner said, "Oh yeah. Forgot all about that!" 

We waited a few seconds while he gathered his thoughts. 

Skinner nodded. "I need you two to go out to Quantico immediately, just to wrap this case up before you leave on vacation. They want the hard copies of your reports before you leave." He grinned. 

"Could we fax them over?" I asked. 

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. They want to talk to Mulder before he goes. The reports are just an excuse to get him over there. 

We nodded. "O.K." Mulder agreed. 

"You two are a great team, don't let the wrong people see you kissing or embracing. It's one thing to know you're involved, it's another thing to smear it in their faces." 

He paused. "Don't let it interfere with your work, that's all. And I know you won't. I don't care where you sleep, but put a sock in it when you're investigating in front of others." 

Mulder said, "We're not stupid." 

"I know, I didn't mean to imply that you were." 

Mulder sighed. "I don't mean to sound defensive. I guess I'm primed and ready for the opposition is all. Your total acceptance has thrown me off a little." 

Skinner said, "Well, before you leave come up to my office and get the folder I have on the evidence You'll need to take it with you." 

"We'll be right up in a few minutes. We'll go home to pack for vacation then go to Quantico on the way out to the airport." 

Skinner nodded. "Sorry to keep you here so soon after you're ... engagement." 

I chuckled. "We're not on our honeymoon yet. This is just a break." 

Mulder said, "I need to get folks places ready to sell and Scully agreed to help me do it." 

Skinner nodded again, clearly unsure how to respond. He knew this wasn't a pleasure trip now, but he also knew the subject of Mulder's parents was a sticky one. 

He smiled suddenly, changing the subject and said, "You know, once you are married, then you can legitimately book one room on your travels. That should cut your expenses down considerably over the course of a year. Accounting will love it." 

We both chuckled. He turned and left saying over his shoulder, "Congratulations, again, Agents." 

I sighed heavily after he left and walked over to close the door. Mulder stood up and said, "Now, where were we?" 

"Mulder!" I exclaimed, in an exaggerated voice. 

He chuckled. "Just kidding. That went rather well, I think." 

"Yes, I'm very relieved." 

"Me too." 

"We better pack up what we need here and get going." 

"Yeah, I guess so. He went over to his computer and shut it down and began stuffing folders into his briefcase. I did the same and when we were ready to go he said, "Your place or mine, Baby?" 

I chucked him on the shoulder playfully and said, "Your place first." 

He nodded and held the door open for me then walked me to the elevator with his hand in its familiar spot on the small of my back. We went to Skinner's office, getting a hardy congratulations from his secretary, Kimberly and then hurried down to the garage. We'd taken his car in this morning, together, so at least we didn't have to worry about two cars. We were flying to Connecticut first. Mulder wanted to check out his father's house in Greenwich that had been sealed up since his death. Then on to the Vineyard. 

"Did you really intend to ask Skinner to be your best man? Or was it spur of the moment?" 

"I did, actually. If I ask one of the Gunmen, the other two will be hurt. This way, I can say it was a smart political move to ask Skinner and they will understand." 

I nodded, "Unless I find a maid of honor and three bridesmaids. Then you could ask them all to be your ushers." 

He groaned. "Frohike in a tux? Yikes! And I thought we were keeping this small?" 

I laughed as we made our way to the car. "I didn't think we'd really discussed it that far." He made a funny sound but let it go. We still had a lot of things to discuss. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
**DANA SCULLY'S APARTMENT**  
**MONDAY AFTERNOON - 3:30 PM**

We'd gone to Mulder's apartment and he'd shucked his suit off and donned jeans and a golf shirt before leaving. I loved how he looked in casual clothes. 

We arrived at my apartment and I was throwing clothes into a bag. I zipped my suitcase and decided to get out of my suit as well. I didn't need to be dressed up. It was going to take hours to get there and I might as well be comfortable. This case was still bothering me. 

No bodies, that was what bothered me. Give me a body, alive or dead and I had something to work with. Having no evidence was maddening. Of course, to Mulder, there was evidence. To him, UFO sightings, bright lights and witness accounts were 'evidence.' To me they were conjecture. I shook my head and resolved to put it out of my mind for now. The case was in capable hands. This might be a very difficult week for Mulder and I wanted to be there for him, as a friend. I wanted to be there for him in any way he needed me to be; as a friend, lover, confidante, confessor, whatever. 

I was standing in my bra and panties in the bedroom about to pull a light sweater on when Mulder entered the room. I flushed when I saw the way his eyes raked my body. He grabbed me and spun me around, claiming my mouth in a crushing kiss. 

I mumbled against his lips, "Mul...ber, I have ... gef dressed." 

He chuckled and proceeded to squeeze my left boob until I was moaning into his mouth. I finally broke the kiss and panted, "Mulder, we can't do this now!" 

"Why not?" he muttered and his lips latched onto my earlobe and sucked. 

I groaned, "We have to get going!" 

"Why? It doesn't matter what time we get to Quantico. They're always open. And our flight isn't for four hours." 

"But ..." 

"I'm going to teach you to be spontaneous, Dana Katherine Scully, if it's the last thing I do." 

"But ..." 

"But nothing. If I don't have you soon, I'm not going to be able to remain a professional," he said facetiously, with a straight face. His voice became serious and rough with desire. "I've had a hard on for over an hour because of you and I'm not going to Quantico with blue balls." 

"I thought I took care of that this morning," I teased. 

He grinned. "That was this morning." 

Good lord, I was in trouble. 

Without warning, he lifted me onto the edge of my dresser and plopped me down. He leaned over and suckled my nipple right through my bra and I shuddered. 

What was it about this man's touch that sent me into a quivering puddle of quaking muscles. Was it because it had been so long since I'd known a man's touch? 

Who was I kidding? It was because it was Mulder and the man simply fascinated me. And he was the sexiest thing on two legs I'd ever laid eyes on. I wouldn't tell him that of course. His ego was big enough. 

He ripped his fly open and pulled his cock out of his boxers, his jeans sliding down around his knees. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the bed. He was in a frenzy of lust and I picked up on it instantly as his urgency translated itself to me. I felt myself grow warm and slick and swollen. Knowing I could bring him to this state of uncontrolled lust was intoxicating. 

This was not going to be soft and easy, slow and tender. This was going to be fast, quick and hard. This was going to be a quickie. We hadn't had one of those yet. My experience in the 'quickie' department was limited. All past quickie experiences had been because of inconsiderate lovers not giving a shit about my pleasure. They had never come about because of frenzied lust, or uncontrolled passion. 

It was going to be a first. He went still suddenly and looked into my eyes, panting, his mouth open, his lips wet. He said, "Oh my God, Scully, what you do to me. You make me crazy. I want you so bad." 

I said, "Do it, Mulder." 

"Are you?" He didn't finish. He yanked the crotch of my panties aside and brushed his fingers over my swollen crotch and moaned as my juices coated his fingers. 

I heard him whisper, "God, so wet, like velvet foam." 

And then he rammed into me right to the hilt. I shrieked, "Oohhh!" 

He held my eyes asking without words if he had hurt me. I shook my head in the negative, and said, "Do it." 

He panted once and said, "Hold on." 

That was the last words either one of us said for a while. He jack-hammered into me over and over, filling me to the brim. His arms came under my knees, folding them over his elbows. He reached behind me to grasp my ass cheeks as he drove into me, panting harshly and groaning. 

I could feel his boxers brushing my ass and my own panty elastic sliding back and forth over my clit as he rammed in and out of me. 

His strokes were hard and harsh and they felt unbelievably good. Different, but good. I clung to his shoulders to keep from being pushed back on the dresser from the force of his thrusts. 

My knees were almost bent to my chest and my legs were spread wide. I was so wide open to him. I should have been embarrassed to be in this position, still wearing my bra and panties, not even able to wait to get undressed. 

But somehow I couldn't summon the feeling. All I knew was the pulsing, hot, hardness of him, pushing me open and driving deep into my core, battering the entrance to my womb and making my panties slid over my clit. My clit began to buzz and jump as my orgasm coiled in my abdomen. 

He was making some inarticulate sound like, "Awww, Awww, Fuuu, Awww, Awww." 

I knew he was close when I felt his hips began to shudder as he thrust into me even faster than before, and just as hard. 

I wiggled a hand between us and swiped at my clit through the cotton of my panties and I was sailing over the edge. My muscles clamped around him tightly, sputtering in a frenzy of pleasure that washed through my abdomen and up my torso to sting my nipples and they bounced harshly with his thrusts which were not slowing. 

He shouted, "Ohhhh, Chhhrrrriiiiisssst!" And my insides were splashed with a warm coating of his semen as he jerked harshly against my thighs and shuddered as he emptied into me, shouting my name, finally, "Scccuuulllyyy!" 

My walls fluttered in response to hearing and feeling his release. He went limp against my torso, burying his nose in my neck, nuzzling my hair line. He stuck his tongue out and licked playfully at the skin beneath my ear and I shivered and gave a little gasp. He chuckled. 

Our breathing calmed and he removed his arms from under my legs to wrap them around my waist. I groaned as my legs lowered, the muscles protesting having been pinned up to my chest for so long. His hands came to my hips and began massaging my hip flexors gently. I moaned into his ear. 

He said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He sounded almost panicked. 

"You didn't. I'm just using muscles that I forgot I had." 

He chuckled then, "You'd tell me if I ever hurt you, wouldn't you?" 

"Of course." 

He nodded against my neck. He hummed in the back of his throat and then we both moaned lightly as his softening penis slipped out of me. "I must say, that was really, really good," he said, sounding light hearted and teasing. 

I laughed. "Different, but good. I didn't think I'd like a quickie." 

He smiled. "Why not?" 

"Because I've never been able to get off." 

"Without the foreplay?" 

"Yeah." 

"You did this time, didn't you? I felt it." 

"Yes, I was so ready. No man has ever made me wet just by looking at me." 

He groaned. I continued, loving the way my words affected him. I'd never been this open with any lover. "You just look at me like you want me, tell me you want me, or that I've excited you, and I'm all done. There's an expression for that. I think we woman call it 'creamin' your jeans.'" 

He groaned and kissed my neck. "Scully, you're going to kill me." 

I pushed on his shoulders gently. "I need to get cleaned up, so do you." 

He nodded and stepped back, yelping as he almost fell, forgetting that his jeans were tangled around his legs. He looked at me sheepishly and I giggled behind my hand. 

"Hey, you'll give me a complex if you giggle at me after sex, woman," he teased. 

"Sorry, couldn't help it." 

"I do look pretty ridiculous, don't I?" he asked lightly as he yanked his pants up. "I need to get a wash cloth." 

I nodded and hopped off the dresser, peeling off my now soaked panties and tossing them into the hamper. I followed him into the bathroom and we cleaned each other up with a warm, soapy washcloth. 

He began to get hard as I cleaned him up and moaned lightly saying, "God, I'm going to be sore too. Poor little guy hasn't seen this much action in years." 

"I was still walking funny from this morning!" I paused. "And he's not so little, Mulder." 

He chuckled low again, and I felt a surge of warmth pool between my thighs. "Let's get out of here before we lose it again," I said. 

* * *

**FOX MULDER'S HOUSE**  
**GREENWICH, CT**  
8:30 PM 

We'd arrived and ate dinner at the Inn in town. We'd spent an hour going over the case file, checking for loose ends. Then we realized quite suddenly that we were exhausted. We stripped naked and went to the master bedroom to sleep. 

I crawled in and sighed as he spooned his long body up behind me, pinning my legs to the mattress with one of his. One hand rested on my rib cage and the other under my neck like a pillow. He sighed too and pulled me tight against him. 

I felt his groin stir. He said, "Damn thing has a mind of its own. Doesn't know when he's done for the day!" 

I chuckled. "I'll just have to see what I can do about wearing him out so he isn't so eager all the time." 

I felt his lips smile against the back of my neck. "Not tonight. I really am a little sore from that escapade this afternoon." 

"Mmm, I need sleep anyway." 

"Me too." 

We fell asleep, not having moved an inch. 

* * *

**TUESDAY - 6:00 AM**

I woke up slowly. The first thing I was aware of was Mulder's large palm on my breast, his thumb and forefinger lightly pinching my nipple. 

I groaned low in my throat and felt my crotch pulse heavily as it was flooded with moisture. He responded by kissing my neck and making his way down my shoulder. His erection was embedded firmly between my ass cheeks. He flexed his hips, pressing it tightly against me and grunted. 

He whispered, "God, Scully. This is ridiculous." 

"What is?" 

"How much I want you." 

My heart did a little flip flop hearing those words. Fox Mulder wants me. Fox Mulder loves me! Fox Mulder is my... lover, my ... fianc! Holy shit. 

I groaned as he rolled me onto my stomach, coming up on his knees, straddling the backs of my thighs. His hands ran up and down my back muscles firmly but gently. I moaned, feeling the muscles loosen and relax. Then his hands were on my butt, kneading gently. His fingers slipped into my cleft and spread my wetness. 

I lifted my butt in the air, giving him some room and I heard him hum as once again. He felt how ready I was for him. "You're always so ready for me. I can't believe it," he whispered. 

"Believe it, Mulder. God, no one's ever made me feel this way. I vibrate when you touch me." 

He moaned and the bed bounced slightly as he moved up on my thighs. It was a rather clumsy move as he scooted forward on his knees, but that thought was instantly erased as his cock poked at my dripping entrance. 

His hands came down to grip my hips at the top of my pelvis. His large hands spanned my waist, covering it, his thumbs nearly touching on my lower back. I was struck once again at the difference in our sizes. I'd never paid more than a passing attention to it before. My only concession had been stubbornly clinging to high heels so that he wouldn't absolutely tower over me. But since being intimate with him over the last four days, today being the fifth, it was hitting me on a regular basis. 

When we were close and intimate like this, I liked feeling small and the thought shocked me a bit. I'd never liked being short. I'd always wanted to be tall and willowy like Melissa, with big boobs. But now, knowing that my body did these things to this man, I was suddenly very content with my size. 

I felt his hips shift. His finers guided the swollen head of his penis to my entrance, brushing my wetness as he did so. His cock slid very slowly inside me, like a finger into a glove. He was still on his knees, not having bent over at all. His thighs now bracketed my hips and ribs. I felt the hard length of him slide inside and gasped. "Mulder, God, I've never done it this way." 

He hummed again and began leisurely stroking in and out. His pace was maddeningly slow but steady. But I could feel my juices seeping out around him and leaking down to coat my thighs. 

He was panting lightly as he began to speak, his voice low and laced with desire but smooth as chocolate. "Oh, Scully, I love you so much. Oh God, it's never felt this good. Being with you is so overwhelming to me." 

He paused and then said, "God, your ass is beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" 

I huffed a bark of laughter. "Your ass isn't so bad either, Mulder." 

He leaned over now on his elbows and sped up his pace. "Oh Scully, I can't stop wanting you. You make me absolutely crazy. It's like I'm starving." 

This change in angle hit the spot. I felt my womb cringe with every jolt as he slid across my G-spot, snapping his hips to embed himself fully at the bottom of every stroke. 

I started whimpering at the feeling of my impending orgasm. "Ohohohohoh, Mulder, right, Ohhhh, right there, right there." 

He didn't answer me, but he grunted and sped up, hitting me harder. His hands slid under my body and his fingers unerringly found my nipples, twisting them gently and pinching lightly. I shouted as my orgasm waved through me, "Mulder, oh yeah, oh yeah, right there, oh God, oh God, oh Gooood!" 

He grunted again and began to slam into me, pressing my hips into the mattress. He stroked harshly, losing his smooth rhythm and then went stock still for a moment. 

I felt his cock expand inside my overly sensitive tunnel and then he shouted, "Oh Jeeezzzuuusss! Scully! Ooohhh, yyeeeaaahhh!" as he released into me, grinding his hips into my ass. 

He collapsed on top of me and his chest began to bounce against my back. "Mulder?" 

He was laughing silently. "God, Scully, I've never been this insatiable. You're so incredible. I can't get enough of touching you. You're like fresh water after a long draught." 

I turned my head and grinned as he leaned down to kiss me tenderly. I realized we hadn't kissed since this started. Didn't matter. He was kissing me now, morning breath and all. The position was awkward, but we kept at it for a few more moments anyway. 

He was silent a moment, his softening penis still inside me and then he said, "Jesus, you whimpered Scully. That sent me completely over the edge. I'd hadn't heard you make that sound before. It sounded like ... intense pleasure. To know I can do that to you ... " 

I teased, "Dana Scully does NOT whimper!" 

"You did too." 

"Did not." 

"Did too so." 

"Did too so?" 

"O.K., even my grammar and vocabulary goes out the window when I touch you. What can I say?" 

He rolled off me now and we smiled at each other. I said, "Shower." 

He nodded and we both slid off the bed and headed for the shower. Time to go to work. 

* * *

We spent the day unwrapping the house and going through things. Mulder called movers and had some stuff put into storage. There were a few antiques that he wanted to get rid of. He called some local dealers and they came out to the house and paid him on the spot for a gorgeous French hutch and a roll top desk. 

I fell in love with a steamer trunk and he said I could have it. He'd chuckled at how excited I was. He'd told me, "Look around. You can have anything you want. Just say the word." 

I stared at him incredulously. The place was brimming with antiques and beautiful artwork. "Mulder, God, there's so many beautiful things here. Are you sure you don't want to take some of them back." 

"What the hell am I going to do with them. I have too much furniture in my place already. And I'm putting this place on the market." 

"Where are we going to live when we get married?" I asked. 

"Hmmm. I hadn't thought about it. Your place is bigger but mine is closer to work. Then again, we could buy a house if we wanted." 

I swallowed heavily. "Where?" 

He smiled. "Anywhere you want, Scully. Pick one out and I'll buy it for you. I don't care where we live as long as you're with me." 

I launched myself into his arms and we kissed for what seemed like an hour. We finally pulled away and he said, "I have money, Scully. You know that. I want you to be happy. Do you want a house? Is that what you want?" 

I couldn't speak because I was too busy keeping the tears from falling. I nodded 'yes'. That brought an amused smile on his face. "Then a house it is. We'll start looking when we get back. I'll have whatever furniture you want to keep sent down and stored in Arlington until we find a place. And don't forget, we still have to go to the Vineyard." 

Christ! This was only one house. He owned his mother's now too. His childhood home. That was where Samantha had been taken and I was worried about his reaction to spending time there. So far, he seemed O.K. with it. We would just have to wait and see if that changed once we got there. One more day here and then on to Martha's Vineyard. Good lord, I hadn't really thought about it. He was going to sell his mother's place too. And I knew his inheritance from both parents was nothing to sneeze at. I'd never asked him just how much money he had. It was slowly sinking in that I was marrying a fairly wealthy man, if not a really rich one. 

Of course, it didn't matter to me in the slightest. I knew that our lives wouldn't change as far as our careers go. If Mulder was going to quit when he had enough money, he would have quit a long time ago. It was our life now. But it would be nice if money wasn't an issue. I'd always been frugal. Not because I wanted to be, but because I had to be. 

He followed me silently as I walked through the house. I picked out a buffet, a coffee table and several pieces of art that I wanted to keep. Then I'd hit the kitchen and we boxed up a cache of wonderful supplies to take back with us. We laughed and worked and took long breaks for making out on the floor in amongst a sea of boxes and newspaper wrappings. It was wonderful. 

I sighed finally and said, "I don't remember when the last time was that I was this relaxed." 

He smiled a wide smile at me. "Me neither. It's nice, huh?" 

"I know things are different between us now." 

"I should hope so!" he teased. 

I grinned. "Of course I do, but it's nice to be like this too." 

"Like this?" 

"Just being friends, helping each other out when there's no life threatening emergency." 

His smile faded but I could see he wasn't sad. "You're right. It's wonderful. There's no one else that I could ask to help me do this. I'd been trying to buck up the courage to ask you for months." 

"Even if we hadn't gotten together, I would have come with you. You know that Mulder. You're my best friend! Why would you hesitate to ask me?" 

"Because I thought it would be a huge imposition. And it is. You spend all week with me. I didn't want to be dragging you up here to clear up my personal shit on your free time." 

I smiled affectionately at him. "You still don't get it, do you? Your personal shit is my personal shit, Mulder." I paused. "Even before I got into your pants," I joked. 

He barked out a laugh and pulled me into his arms, kissing me again. Then he murmured against my lips, "And I'm so very glad that you got into my pants, Agent Scully. All you ever had to do was ask. In fact, I think I'd like you to take up residence there." 

"I plan on it!" I murmured back. Then we kissed until we couldn't breath. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**FOX MULDER'S HOUSE**  
**MARTHA'S VINEYARD**  
**THURSDAY - 10:00 AM**

We finally arrived in Chillmark about 2:00 AM Thursday morning. We had taken the ferry across so we could bring our rented car. 

He'd given me the dime tour and then we'd hit the sack, too tired to do anything else. I glanced at the clock and realized it was late, but we had needed the sleep. 

Mulder was spooning me from behind and I snuggled in tighter, feeling the heat of his chest flush through my body making me feel soft and relaxed. He hummed and I knew he was waking up. His morning erection was poking me in the rear end. 

I shivered as he placed little kisses along the back of my neck. "Mmm, Mulder, it's late." 

"We're not on a schedule." 

"I know. But I need a shower." 

"Can I join you?" 

"Of course." 

We slid out of bed and made our way to the bathroom, unpacking our toiletries. Mulder was sporting a five o'clock shadow and I ran my hands over it, letting it prick my palms. 

He grinned at me, amused that I found his facial hair so fascinating. We climbed into the shower, which had a shower head on both sides so we were both getting wet at the same time. This place was a marvel. It reeked of wealth and screamed pretentious. I could see why Mulder wanted to get rid of it. It was a beautiful house, no doubt. 'Better Homes and Gardens' magazine would swoon in here, but it was not anything Mulder or I would enjoy. His father's place had been much more to our liking, rustic and simple. 

Mulder sighed as I ran soapy hands over his chest. He'd gone to the bathroom and deflated his morning erection but it was now making a come back. I soaped my hands again and grasped him firmly at the base, spreading soap up his shaft as I stroked him slowly. He groaned and put his hands out to balance on the side of the shower stall. I let the water rinse him off and kneeled in front of him. 

I hadn't done this since our first night together, but I suddenly had an incredible urge to take him into my mouth. I wanted to pleasure him. 

I licked the smooth skin on the head of his penis and he hissed. "I'm so sensitive." 

I grinned up at him and his eyes closed, a strangled sound coming from the back of his throat. I grasped him in one hand, fondling his balls gently in the other and slid my mouth over him. 

He spread his legs as wide and they would go. I slid slowly up and down, sucking gently but then increasing the pressure. 

The hitching breath, the moans, the choking groans coming from him made me flush with pride. I loved being able to give him this kind of pleasure. It was a powerful feeling. I could do this to Fox Mulder, one of the most passionate men I'd ever met. I could make him lose control. And I loved it. 

He reached down to push gently on my shoulders, trying to tell me that he was going to come. I kept sliding up and down, ignoring his warning. I looked up to see his head thrown back, his breathing harsh. My hands came up to brush his lean hips, scratching lightly on his hipbones and he nearly yelped, thrusting himself into my mouth. 

"Scully, I want to pleasure you too," he croaked out. "Stop." 

I lifted off him briefly and said quickly, "No, this one's for you." 

I descended again, feeling him hit the back of my throat. My hands grasped his ass cheeks and squeezed rhythmically In time with my movements. He groaned and began to babble. 

"Oh Scully, oh God, you're so good, so good at this. Oh man, you make me crazy, baby, make me crazy. Oh yeah, oh God, I'm gonna come, Scully. I'm gonna come hard. You're lips, love your lips." 

I relaxed and tilted my chin up slightly and kept pushing gently when he hit the back of my throat. I felt a small pop as he slid into my throat and then he was shouting incoherently as he lost control and began thrusting into my face. I held fast to his rear end and kept my head as still as possible. The fourth slide down my throat, he screamed, "Ooohhhh Gooodddd, Yeeesss!" 

Warm semen hit the back of my throat in spurts. I pulled back so I could taste it as it landed on my tongue. So much, I thought. I had to swallow three times to get it all, but I didn't lose a drop. He was warm and salty and not at all unpleasant. 

I licked him gently to clean him up as he went soft in my mouth and then backed away, looking up the expanse of his heaving chest to see his face. 

He was blinking slowly, staring at me with what I can only describe as total astonishment. "How ... " he croaked. 

He cleared his throat. "How can it keep getting better?" he murmured. "That was ... unbelievable ... the best ... God, Scully." 

He pulled me up off my knees and wrapped his arms around me. The warm water was still beating on us and the steam was so thick now it was hard to see. His hands brushed up and down my back. He said, "I'm so in love with you, Scully. You've made me the happiest man on earth. It's never been like this with anyone." 

I felt tears sting my eyes but blinked them back. I had done the impossible, it seems. I had made Fox Mulder happy. I was humbled by his statement. Anyone who knew him, knew this was not an easy task. I was overwhelmed with affection for him at that moment, rather than pride. I never realized how good it make you feel to give someone else joy. 

To know that I was giving him a new experience in happiness was thrilling as well. I guess maybe I could measure up. I had to get over that feeling of insecurity. I knew how his own self-flagellation was unattractive to me sometimes. We loved each other and I had to accept that it was real and stop competing with ghost women. 

* * *

**THURSDAY - 3:00 PM**

The movers arrived and packed up furniture that was going to an auction. A family friend, who was also his mother's accountant was going to oversee the sale of the furniture for her estate and would send the proceeds to Mulder's accountant. I hadn't even known that Mulder had an accountant. That was silly, I guess, considering his inheritance, it would be logical. I'd just never thought about it. 

Again, I chose a couple of paintings and knick knacks that I wanted to keep for myself and little exquisite end table. Most of the furniture was too modern for me, but there was a cherry dining room table with drop leafs and six chairs that I asked if we could keep. It was the most gorgeous dining room set I'd ever seen. Mulder readily agreed, virtually giving me carte blanche to pilfer the place. 

We did well until we got to the book shelves. He picked out the ones he wanted and the others I boxed up for the library. I had gone in the kitchen to dig up some ice tea. We were due for a break when I heard a thump. I finished pouring the glasses of tea and went back into the study to find Mulder on the floor in front of the last book case he'd been going through. I set the teas down on the desk and sat next to him on the floor. 

He was sitting with his legs out in front of him and a photo album open on his lap. He was silent and I felt I should be silent too. 

I peered over his arm to look at the pictures. One was a picture of his mother and father, very young and standing with their arms around each other, faces to camera, smiling. They looked like a typical couple from the fifties, his mom wearing bobby socks and saddle shoes. His father was wearing slacks and a dress shirt, his tie undone, a derby hat tipped far back on his head. They looked young and carefree and happy. 

There were several others like that taken at picnics and Fourth of July parties and holidays. Mulder's eyes were on the other page though. There were six picture on this page and all of them were of himself and Samantha, when they were both young. They were neatly labeled, "Fox and Samantha, 1 and 5," "Fox and Samantha, 2 and 6, 3 and 7, 4 and 8, 5 and 9, 6 and 10." I presumed these were their ages. 

Ten year old Fox Mulder was an adorable kid with unruly chestnut hair, big green eyes and the beginnings of the prominent nose. The plump lower lip was starting to form, as was the slight cleft in his chin. His mole was visible, even then. These were all professional pictures, taken in a studio, some with baby Samantha sitting between his legs, some with them sitting side by side. Only the last one had them standing, his hands on her skinny shoulders. 

Samantha was an adorable kid too. Her thick, wavy chestnut hair, so much like Mulder's was always brushed to a sheen in these pictures. One she wore barrettes holding it back from her eyes, another it was hanging lush down her back, framing her delicate face and wide eyes. The last one was the killer though. They were standing facing each other, she was looking up at him like he was a God. To a 6 year old, I guess your 10 year old brother would be pretty amazing. He was smiling down at her. His hands were on her shoulders, her hands were on his waist, just above his belt. 

He sniffled and flipped the page. There were two more professional photos, 7 and 11, and 8 and 12. Then there was a copy of the photo I'd seen so many times of the two of them in front of that maple tree, Mulder kneeling down, his sister resting her back on the tree. That was probably one of the last photos ever taken of the two of them together. 

Tears splashed down on the plastic of the page and I swiped them gingerly with the sleeve of my work shirt. He turned to me, his face ravished with grief. Surprisingly though, the anger was gone and there was just sadness. I didn't know if the loss of the anger was a good thing or a bad thing. 

I gingerly pulled the album from his lap. His fingers let it go and I set it aside. I turned so that I was facing him, my left hip touching his left hip. I leaned in and wrapped my hands around his waist. His came up to do the same to me. I felt his cheek touch the top of my head as I tucked it under his chin. 

Then I just held him while he cried. An occasional sob or sniffle would break the silence. But for the most part, his tears were silent. I felt them trickle down my neck though. He shifted and buried his nose in my neck, soaking the collar of my shirt. I couldn't have cared less. 

I don't know how long we sat there embracing. Me just holding him while he cried, knowing there was nothing I could do. I could, however, let him know that I was there for him and always would be. 

I cooed meaningless words of comfort to him and rocked him gently as his tears seemed to be drying up. "I love you, Mulder. God, I wish things were different, but never forget I'm here for you, no matter what." 

He sniffled loudly. "I know, and I love you for it." His voice was choked with tears but clear. 

"We'll take the album and get those pictures framed. We'll hang them in our new house." 

He sniffled again. I felt his head nod against my shoulder. "God, I miss her, ... still! Why doesn't it get easier." 

I swallowed my own tears. "I don't know. I think we'll always miss them." I was referring to all the people we've lost. 

"I still miss Missy dreadfully, but time did help. The anger is gone now. Now that it is, I can just mourn her and little by little, I remember the good times and they make me smile. When I was angry, all I could feel was hatred and dwell on the negative. It was killing me." 

He nodded. "Me too. I've been angry for so long, I forgot what it felt like to not feel it, hovering there in the background all the time." 

"The only people we make miserable is ourselves. In the beginning, the anger is purifying and keeps us from being paralyzed by grief. But later, we have to let it go or it will eat us up. It robs us of our ability to feel joy. I don't want that for either one of us." 

"Me neither," he said quietly. 

"I want us to be happy with what we have and stop dwelling on what we don't have." 

He nodded against my shoulder again. We were still holding one another, but our arms had gone slack in a comfortable resting position. 

"I have you," he whispered. 

I looked up at him then and smiled a sad smile. "Yes, you always have me. And I have you. Thank God." 

He kissed me then, softly. This was not a kiss of passion. It was a kiss of affirmation and love and commitment. It was a kiss filled with gratitude and peace. I sighed and returned his gentle kiss. 

He broke away finally and hugged me tight once again. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Scully. I don't know how I got so lucky, and I don't care. I just know that it's a miracle to have you with me." 

I hugged him tighter. "The door swings both ways, Mulder." 

"You've lost so much." 

"So have you. And neither one of us is to blame really. We made our choices, we have to accept the risks and the consequences when those risks become real." 

"I wish ..." 

"Me too, but we have to stop wishing and start believing in ourselves. As long as we're together, we can survive anything." 

He was silent a moment. "You really believe that don't you?" 

"Don't you?" 

He cupped my face and looked at me then, his hazel eyes boring into mine. "Yes," he whispered. "I forget sometimes to believe it, but yes." 

I sighed and kissed him quickly again. "I got us ice tea." 

We stood and I picked up the album and put it in the box with the books he was keeping. We perched on the edge of the desk and drank our ice tea in silence. 

"So many memories in this house, Scully. So many ghosts. I'll be glad when this is done. I never want to come back here again." 

"You have friends here, Mulder. People on the Vineyard remember you as a kid." 

"I meant I never want to step foot inside this house again. I will undoubtedly return to the Vineyard at some time in the future. But it may be a while. This is a beautiful island, but for me, there are just so many bad memories. There are some good ones too, but somehow, it's the bad ones that always seem to rear their ugly heads when I come here." 

I nodded. "We never have to come back unless you want to, Mulder. There are lots of beautiful places in the world." 

He smiled then, his tears dried now. "Yes, there are. And after we buy a house and get married and settled, then we'll look for another place." 

"Another place?" 

"Yeah, eventually I want to have a place where we can go to get away." 

"A hide-a-way?" I grinned. 

He grinned back. "Yeah, a place where we can escape the real world when things get to be too much to handle." 

"Where?" 

"I don't know, let's think about it. I wouldn't want it to be too far away. I'd like to be able to drive there, and not have to fly. But I would like it to be secluded." 

"There's lots of secluded areas in Maryland and Virginia." 

"Yeah, we'll just keep our eyes open in our travels. There's no hurry, and we are bound to pass through some place that catches our eye." 

I chuckled and looked at the ceiling. "God, Mulder." 

"What?" 

"This is so unbelievable to me." 

"What?" 

"That we are together, lovers. That we are going to get married. That you can afford to buy a house without blinking an eye. I dreamed of having these things, but I'd nearly given up on them." 

He stood then and came around to stand between my legs where they dangled off the desk. His fingers made lazy circles on my collar bone and I shivered. He grinned. 

"I want to give you those things, Scully. There are things I can't give you, but what I can, I will. What's mine is yours, including the money. It really doesn't mean that much to me, except that I can use it to give you things you've always wanted. I've felt guilty about depriving you of those things for so long. It makes me feel good to know that I can make up for some of it now." 

I shook my head. "No, Mulder. You didn't deprive me of those things. I deprived me of those things." 

His forehead crinkled up into a giant question mark. I chuffed a chuckle and said, "I could have left any time, Mulder, but I chose to stay. I chose to stay because I wanted answers too. I chose to stay because I loved the work, at least as much as you did. I didn't have to believe in all the things you did to find the work fascinating." 

He was shaking his head. "You're amazing." 

"No, you are. You opened up a whole new world for me that I didn't even know existed. And yes, I lost things, but I knew the risks." 

"Did you?" he asked, sounding incredibly serious. 

I sobered for a minute, watching his face. "Nobody can know what's going to happen in the future, Mulder. But I knew that being a field agent in the FBI was a risky profession. No, I didn't know WHAT I would lose. No, I didn't know HOW MUCH I would lose, but nobody can know these things." 

He whispered, "It wasn't worth it, Scully." 

I cupped his face and said sternly, "Yes, it was. It was worth every ache and pain and hospital stay. It was worth every abduction and horrifying moment. It was worth becoming barren and it was worth suffering with cancer." 

He looked extremely puzzled again. "Scully, how can you say that?!" 

"Because I have you, Mulder. Because without going through all those things, we wouldn't be as close as we are. We wouldn't love, respect and trust each other like we do. All those experiences, good and bad, have made us who we are. We were meant to be together. But we both had to learn and grow through those experiences. It changed our priorities. It made us strong and it made us realize what's important in life." 

He sighed. "If you say so." 

"I know so, Mulder. Come on, don't get all morose on me now. We've been over and over this. I'm tired of trying to convince you that these things were not your fault. I need for you to accept that I don't think they were. I need for you to accept that I believe in you, that I love you no matter what and stop beating yourself up. It makes me feel responsible." 

"Responsible? For what? What could you possibly be responsible for?" 

"For your unhappiness." 

He hung his head. "No one's responsible for that but me." 

I tipped his chin up so he looked at me again. I locked my eyes with his. "We are all responsible for our own happiness and our own unhappiness. It's a choice. I made mine. I'm asking you to choose happiness with me, Mulder, and let go of all this garbage. After all that's happened, we need to throw up our hands and let it go if we are truly going to be happy and have a future." 

"I don't want these waves of guilt and remorse to keep flying up between us. It makes you close off from me. I can't stand it when you pull back from me because you think just being with you is bad for my health!" 

He chuckled then. "Sometimes it is." 

"Well, if that's true, then I choose to be there and take the risk. That's what I need you to understand. None of this is your fault because none of it was your choice. You never had the choice of what my future or my fate was going to be. Only I did." 

He stared and me a moment longer, processing what I had just said. I repeated, "I've saved your ass, you've saved mine. I've been there for you, you've been there for me. Let's call it even and get on with being a happy couple." 

He smiled finally. His voice was just above a whisper, low and full of awe. "You are the most amazing creature I've ever encountered in my entire life." 

"Creature?" 

"Yeah, creature," He teased. "Nobody could be this compassionate, this loving and this understanding and be real." 

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him into me, plastering my body against his. My breasts pressed into his hard chest and I pulled his head down and kissed him. He eagerly returned my kiss. I broke the kiss. "Does that feel real?" I asked. 

He hummed. "Very real." 

"We are going to be all right. We are going to survive. We are going to be married and we are going to be happy." 

He chuckled. "Just because you say so?" 

"Just because I say so," I confirmed. 

He shook his head at me. "You're asking me take an enormous leap of faith, Scully, to believe all that." 

I smiled. "The Final Leap, Mulder, the final frontier. Ready or not, here it comes!" 

He laughed then and his lips came down on mine again for a quick, fierce kiss. He looked into my eyes and said, "Until I have evidence to the contrary, I'm going to accept your challenge, Agent Scully. I'm going to be happy and I'm going to believe in us. I assume you mean marriage is the final frontier? Well, yes, I suppose it is." 

I started laughing. "What?" he asked. 

"I was just remembering this rant by Dennis Miller on marriage. He said, 'It's like sky diving. You can practice all you want on the ground, but it's not until you jump from 10,000 feet that you know if you're fucked or not!'" 

We both roared with laughter then and he pulled me off the desk and onto my feet. "So that's why it's a leap of faith?" he asked. 

"Exactly." 

"Let's finish this and get back. I want to be out of here by tomorrow." 

"What will we do with the rest of the weekend?" I asked. 

"We need to pay a visit to your mother, don't you think?" 

I groaned and he chuckled. "Yes, we might as well get that over with." 

"Don't sound so enthusiastic, Scully," he teased. "I'm going to get worried." 

"Don't worry, Mulder. She'll be thrilled. She loves you. I'm just cringing at the thought of the dreaded 'wedding plans'. I'm afraid she'll want to turn it into something I don't want." 

"Well, we'll just have to hold firm. It's our wedding, our day, and our life. But first, maybe we ought to decide what we do want. Do we even know?" 

I laughed again. "No!" 

He laughed with me again. "Well, then," he said, "We still have a lot of planning to do." 

* * *

* * *

Part 4 (NC-17)  
**ONE MONTH LATER**  
**ST. FRANCIS XAVIER CHURCH**  
**BALTIMORE, MD**  
**SATURDAY - 10:00 AM**

Organ music blared over the speakers and reverberated off the cathedral ceiling as I stood holding my breath, my knees feeling like water, my mouth dry as the Sahara, and my heart hammering against my ribcage. 

I was hearing the words in my head as the music thumped on. 'Here comes the bride, all dressed in white.' 

I chanced a glance at Skinner. He looked splendid in a tux. Even Frohike looked good for once. They were wearing your standard monkey suits with bow ties. I was wearing a light gray, pin striped tux that was fitted and actually half way comfortable. I saw Scully maid of honor, Patricia Stockwell, appear, her green silk dress hugging her like a second skin. She was carrying a bouquet of lily of the valley and smiling so hard, I thought her face would split. 

She was followed by three bridesmaids, friends of Scully's. Two were from medical school, Sara Lockley and Megan Lefrance. The other was Dr. Kendra McKenna, the woman who started all of this and to whom I would be eternally grateful to for getting Scully to open up and spill the beans about her feelings for me. 

Scully's nephew, Ryan, marched down the aisle carrying the pillow with the rings, showing the arrogance that only a six year old with a military daddy can show. His red head was a mass of curls, his big blue eyes wide with amazement. I glanced at Charlie and he was smiling, his eyes on his son. My only thought was, 'Mini-Me'! 

Then I saw her and my breath rushed out of my lungs in a noisy cascade. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the guys smiling at me, amused as hell. I didn't give a damn. She was a vision. 

Her hair was piled on top of her head in soft waves, banana curl ringlets falling around her face and neck. A sprig of baby's breath and lily of the valley hung precariously to one side, anchored by some mysterious woman's hair trick. She wore a tiny tiara type thing that held a short veil in place over her face. But you could easily see through it. 

Her right arm was looped through Bill, Jr.'s. He stood tall and ramrod straight, as only military men do, wearing dress whites. He looked good, I had to admit. But Scully, she was 'take your breath away beautiful.' She hadn't allowed me to see the dress before the wedding, something about bad luck and all that crap. 

It was a low cut sheath of white silk that hugged her curves and shimmered under the lights. Instead of being floor length, it was what I think they call, tea length, the front ending below her knees, the back tapering into a dip behind her ending at her ankles. A small train was attached to a huge bow at her back. It dragged on the carpet and was made of two layers of solid lace. 

I could see her wide smile through the lace of her veil and I felt my face split into an answering smile. Christ, my cheeks hurt already from smiling so much. I inconspicuously tried to wipe my sweaty palms on my pants, then laced my fingers together in front of me. The procession seemed to take forever, but finally everyone was in place. 

Father McCue made a gesture for silence and quiet descended in the large church. I looked down at Scully, unable to look anywhere else. Father's voice boomed out over the congregation which was quite large. 

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" 

Bill, Jr.'s solemn voice nearly startled me. "I do." He placed her hands in mine and gave me a curt nod. I smiled at him. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Dana Scully was going to be my wife. Bill, Jr. still didn't like me but we'd had a talk and Scully had talked with him and he seemed to accept me if not like me. That was the best I could hope for and it was good enough for me. 

Father McCue nodded and Bill Jr. retreated to his seat in the first row next to Charlie who was restraining a squirming Ryan. 

Father McCue read some of traditional wedding ritual, and then we exchanged rings in a fog of unreality. I was barely hearing what was being said and repeating what I was told to on auto-pilot. He then pulled out a small piece of paper on which we had typed our vows. 

His voice was majestic and clear. I always wondered if Priests took voice lessons. "And now, I will read the vows written by the bride and groom." 

There was a buzz of chatter but then silence fell again and I squeezed Scully's hands, feeling her squeeze back. 

"There are many paths in life. Some lead to peace and some lead to danger. Some are content with the path of least resistance. But some need to make a difference in the world. We have chosen to try and make a difference and feel enormous gratitude to everyone who has supported us in our achieving our goals. Now though, we have a dream. That dream is to live together in peace and happiness, together always, in every way there is, regardless of what else life has to offer. We have spent years cherishing, loving and honoring one another. Now we are just making it official." 

There were a few titters in the audience but they quieted quickly. "We wish for all gathered here to know that we trust each other ... implicitly. We give ourselves to one another without any reservations or doubts. We do not place conditions for a worry free or safe life on one another. We care for one another through thick and thin, lightness and darkness. We love each other unconditionally and with no strings attached. In other words, we love each other ... for free." 

I heard Mrs. Scully sob once and some murmuring in the audience. 'Wonderful ... beautiful ... ' 

He continued. "So now, I wish to say a few words of my own." We both turned to look at him, not having known about this. 

He took a deep breath. "I have known Dana since she was a little girl in pig tails." 

More tittering. "She was vivacious and precocious then, and she still is today. Life has dealt both her and Fox many blows, but through it all they have supported each other, physically and emotionally. They have never abandoned one another in hard times. This speaks to me of true love more than any other thing. Two people who don't let life's events pull them apart, but rather, let them draw them together." 

"For the Lord wishes for us to help one another, to care for one another in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. His ways are many and mysterious. None of us knows why he gives to some and takes away from others. Maybe the strongest among us are given the heaviest loads to bear simply because we are able to handle it. I don't know." 

"But in all my years as a priest, I have never seen a bond, a love, stronger than the one these two share. And it is with great pleasure at this time that ... by the power vested in my his holiness the Pope, the state of Maryland and our Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you HUSBAND AND WIFE!" 

A lone tear scudded down Scully's face as she listened to her childhood priest heap these words of blessing on our union. I was a little taken aback but happy nonetheless. Happy for her. And I knew that his blessing would mean a lot to Mrs. Scully and to Bill, Jr. too. Maybe it would soften him even more. 

Father McCue turned and grinned at me. "Well, what are you waiting for, lad!? You may kiss the bride!" 

The laughter was louder this time as I raised Scully veil and gently placed it on the back of her head. 

I cupped her face gently and bent my head to hers. She came up on tip toe and our lips met, softly, chastely and held for a moment. Then she surprised me by opening her mouth and pulling my head down roughly with her hand on the back of my neck. I squeaked but gave in with enthusiasm as her tongue plunged into my mouth. I heard more laughter from the peanut gallery. I broke the kiss, feeling slightly embarrassed, but so happy I thought my heart was going to burst. The wedding party filed out. 

I threw my head back and laughed as I pointed to Langley and Dr. McKenna. He was whispering in her ear and she was laughing. They had been flirting all through the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner, and it looked like it was continuing today. Miracles never cease. 

We suffered through a long and drawn out reception that I would have given my eye teeth to skip out on. But I knew how much it meant to Scully to have the traditional wedding. There was hooting and hollering when Frohike caught the garter and Mrs. Scully caught the bouquet! What a trip. Maggie was such a good sport about Frohike slipping that garter on her leg and waggling his eyebrows and leering at her. She laughed until she cried. She said later that it was good of Frohike to flirt with an old broad like her and make her feel young again. 

I wasn't so sure he'd done it to be polite! But finally, it was over, we'd danced the first dance, we done the toasts, we'd eaten dinner and cut the cake, complete with pictures for posterity. Danny O'Brien was running around with a camcorder, so it looked like we would have a video tape of the proceedings. He said that was his gift to us. I thought it was great. I'd never thought to hire a videographer. Scully said they were expensive. That wouldn't have mattered, I'd just never thought of it. 

We finally made it to airport and took off for Hawaii. We were taking a two week honeymoon and for the first time in seven years, we'd left our cell phones behind! 

* * *

**REGENCY HYATT**  
**ISLAND OF MAUI, HAWAII**  
**SUNDAY - 6:00 PM**

I looked across the table at Scully, struggling with a lobster claw and grinned as I watched a drop of melted butter roll down her chin. She was attacking the shell fish with gusto. I loved to watch her eat. 

She looked up and caught me staring and grinned back, picking up a napkin. I caught her wrist and leaned over, licking the butter off her chin. She squeaked in surprise and we smiled. 

She was wearing a blue sun dress that left her arms bare and made her eyes a deep sky blue. I was dressed casually in khaki slacks and a golf shirt. 

We finished up after coffee and ice-cream and walked back down the beach to our hotel. Our room was actually an efficiency, with a small kitchen and a room with TV and VCR and all the conveniences. 

She went into the bedroom and spun around, falling back on the bed with her arms spread out to the sides. She bounced and sighed loudly. I stood between her legs and stared down at her. She was so beautiful. She didn't have a speck of make up on and I could see her freckles coming through from just one day in the sun. Her berry red lips were soft and free of lipstick. 

"What are you thinking G-Man?" she asked. 

"I'm remembering our wedding night. Every second it's playing like a movie in my head. I felt so close to you, like we were one person." I said softly. 

She blushed beautifully and I chuckled. I'd taken her here on this bed. I'd made love to her with my mouth and then the old fashioned way. We'd gone so slow. We'd reveled in just feeling one another's skin, exploring what made us purr. I'd found several new sensitive spots on her glorious body; her hipbones for one and the back of her knees for another. 

She looked up at me and I watched her pupils dilate in the soft light, turning her eyes smoky blue and then almost black with arousal. I held my hands out and she grabbed them letting me pull her to her feet. I spun her around and lowered the zipper on her dress. It fell off her shoulders and fell in a puddle at her feet. 

She wasn't wearing a bra and I slid my hands around her and up to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples with my thumbs. She moaned and leaned back into me. She said, "Mulder, you make me crazy." 

"That's my line," I teased. 

She pressed her rear end back into my hips and nudged the erection that was forming. I grunted as I felt another surge of blood in my groin. I let go of her when she turned to me and watched as she slowly hooked her thumb in the elastic of her blue cotton panties and pushed them down her thighs to join her dress. 

She stood before me naked, unashamed, no hint of shyness. I smiled and said, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Scully." 

She smiled, "Get naked, G-Man." 

I ripped my shirt over my head. Her eyes never left me as I toed off my shoes and socks and then dropped my pants. I stood in boxer briefs and then she reached out to pull them down for me. 

She went down with them and knelt before me. Before I could realize her intent, her mouth was on my shaft and I grew quickly and painfully to fully erect inside her wet, hot mouth. I groaned and put my hands on her shoulders for balance. "Scully, I want to make love to you." 

She hummed around my shaft and made this erotic little sound in the back of her throat as if the taste of me was the best thing she'd ever had. I nearly choked, "Please, Scully." 

She backed off with an audible and looked up at me pouting, her lower lip sticking out. POUTING! I could barely stand it. I pulled her up and said, "Later, right now I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to be inside you when I come." 

She stuck her lip out further in an exaggerated fashion and said, "But I wanted to do that." 

I busted out laughing and choked out, "This is surreal!" 

She frowned around her pouting lips. I shook my head, "Dana Scully is pouting because she can't suck my dick. Does life get any better than this?!" 

She laughed with me then and we fell onto the bed heaving with laughter. As my mirth died down I asked, "Am I dreaming? This is too good." 

I knew I had a goofy smile on my face. Her face appeared above mine and she grinned. "No such thing as too good. And it's Dana Mulder now." 

I ran my fingers through her hair. "So, Mrs. Mulder, are you happy?" 

She smiled that full smile that lit her eyes up and always made my heart turn over in my chest. "Yes, Mr. Mulder, I'm very, very happy." 

She paused, "And I still want to suck you off." 

I howled with laughter again and pulled her down to kiss her. Without losing a lock on her mouth I rolled her underneath me. I reached down to test the waters, so to speak. I found that slick seam of hot velvet and rubbed back and forth, spreading her wetness and opening her lips. I slid a finger inside and she moaned and arched into me. 

"Make you a deal," I said. 

"Wha ... what?" 

"Let me have my way now and next time, the show is all yours." 

"All mine?" 

"Yes." 

She nodded. "Do your worst, G-Man." 

"Oh no, I'll do my best, Mrs. Mulder." I pulled her hand up and kissed her wedding rings. Her eyes were suspiciously moist as I slid inside her groaning as her heat enveloped me. 

I stroked into her lazily, watching her blink slowly and lick her lips. I kissed her again. I couldn't keep it up long in the missionary position. She was too short and her face was level with my chest. I stopped and hauled her up with me, squatting on my heels. Her legs wrapped around me and she began to ride me with my hands guiding her hips to control her speed. Now she was eye level and I devoured her mouth, dancing my tongue with hers and nibbling on her lips. 

She made soft little grunting sounds that made me twitch inside her. I felt myself harden unbearably, my orgasm coiling in my balls. I gasped out, "Touch yourself, Scully. I'm close." 

She reached between us and swiped gently at her clit, pressing it into our joining. I leaned forward and sucked her nipple into my mouth, licking it and swirling my tongue around it. 

She arched back, pressing herself into my mouth and she shouted as her orgasm took her, "Muullddeerr! Oh God, Oh Yes, Oh, Oh, Oh, yes." 

I exploded inside her and I felt her walls flutter again and heard her whimper as the mini release followed the first. She sagged against me and I leaned forward, laying her gently on the bed, still embedded. I pinned her to the bed with my hips, taking the weight on my elbows and ground into her, enjoying the aftershocks as our muscles twitched and quivered. 

Finally she was still and I said, "I love you Scully. Man, is it always going to be this good?" 

She smiled a lazy smile. "God, I hope so." 

The enormity of my happiness hit me then and I felt tears prick my eyes, but I blinked them away. 

"What is it?" she asked, her hands cupping my face. 

"You're my wife," I said stupidly. 

She grinned. "Yes, you have a firm grasp of the obvious there, Agent Mulder." 

I chuckled. "It's just so unbelievable. Dana Scully is my WIFE!" 

"Hmmm, Dana Mulder now. How many times do I have to tell you?" she teased. 

We both sobered and our eyes held as we let the realization wash over us. We were husband and wife. Who could have imagined us ending up in this place. 

"We took the leap," I said, sounding slightly amazed. 

She grinned again. "Yes, the first one was when you kissed me." 

"The second one was when you let me make love to you," I countered. 

"The third one was putting this ring on my finger." 

"And the final leap was actually making you my wife." 

"How does it feel, Mulder?" 

"I'm scared shitless," I said, totally serious. 

She nodded, "Me too, but have faith, we're together." 

"Always, Scully, always. I love you." I kissed her gently. 

"I love you too, Mulder. Always." 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
